Big Time Love
by geegee20
Summary: Gustavo is demanded a girl band. But right when they step into the Palmwoods, mayhem and love is sure to ensue... BTR/OC. Not your typical drama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so in my version of Big Time Rush: Jo broke up with Kendall because she only went out with Kendall to get over her old boyfriend. Jo and her old boyfriend broke up because she was moving and long-distance relationships don't work. Jo's ex got discovered and moved to Hollywood and got back with Jo. Kendall is bummed. Camille moved on to Dak Zebon. They're not dating, though. Logan's kind of relieved Camille has a new slapping buddy. Hardy har har.**

**A/N 2: Sorry this is short! This is when Kendall and Kimberly Anne get smitten.**

"Come ON Kendall, Jo moved on!" Carlos said, "There are plenty of single hot girls here!"

"No one is like Jo!"

"Excuse me? Do you know where 5L is?" a girl asked. She looked European. Her hair was long and blonde. She was wearing a plain light blue tee with purple shorts. She had green Converse. They took it all in and had to admit, she was hot. Kendall liked her most though.

The girl shifted her weight to one foot. "Hello?" she asked.

Kendall answered first, "Uh... yeah. Let me show you!"

James was the first to react. He yelped and yelled, "NO _I _WILL!" The four of them fought.

The girl, Kimberly Anne, muttered, "Toujours!" (Always)

Kendall broke away from the fight with his hair messy. He looked breathless and whispered, "Come on!" Kim ran with Kendall to the lobby. She checked in with Mr. Bitters. Mr. Bitters just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Comment impoli! (How rude)" Kim said as she rolled her eyes back.

"What's your name and are you French?" Kendall asked as she led her to the elevator. He got his energy back.

"My name is Kimberly Anne Ridgemount. Call me Kim though, and yes, yes I am French What's yours?," Kim asked as they went up.

"Kendall, I am American."

Kim giggled as she checked out Kendall's good looks. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. He looked like he worked out.

Kim also added, "Do you work out?" Kim put her hand over her mouth, humiliated that she said that aloud.

Kendall just smiled and said, "I play hockey."

Kim gasped and said, "Merveilleux! (Wonderful) I LOVE sports!"

They were at the 5th floor and Kendall was excited that he FINALLY met a girl that liked hockey, "Cool! You speak a lot of French, ya know." Kendall and Kim were by her door.

Kim opened the door and simply said, "Boys find it attractive." She closed the door after saying, "See ya."

Kendall whispered to himself, "Especially THIS boy."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is for when Carlos and Alexa Fenix are smitten. This is for you Al!

The other three boys were still fighting but they completely forgot about Kimberly. Now they were fighting for no reason. Carlos decided to head-butt them and backed up quickly without realizing he bumped a girl in the pool. He heard a big splash and saw a soaking wet, CUTE girl in the pool with fire in her eyes. The other boys were watching. Carlos immediately liked her feistiness, but being Carlos, he was scared. He held out his hand to help her up but she pushed his hand away.

She hastily got up and said, "You know? I, Alexa Fenix, don't know who you are and how you got me soaking wet, but at least APOLOGIZE!" She got her black and red striped tank top wet and she took off her black flip flops and rolled up her dark denim skinnies. She looked kind of emo so Carlos was even more scared.

"Don't hurt me!" Carlos yelled as he secured his helmet. He liked this Mexican girl, but he was terrified of her.

"You're lucky you have a helmet," Alexa said as she FLIPPED him in the pool. Carlos did a flip and was soaked in the pool. He ran to his apartment, 2J, without even getting a towel. He even ignored Bitter's snapping about chlorine all over the floor. Logan decided to stand up for him. James tried to pull him back.

"Dude! Your face is gonna be rearranged!" James exclaimed.

"YOU wanna go?" Logan asked.

"Good luck." James shuddered at the thought of his face being even a _little _out of place. He checked his face in his pocket mirror.

When Logan built up the nerve, he tapped Alexa and said, "Hey, ALEXA. You should know that Carlos isn't a jerk, but you're being one, ya know." He quickly added, "Please don't hurt me!"

Alexa knew he was right. She immediately felt guilt drop on her that very second. She touched Logan comfortably on his back. Logan did a defense position but relaxed when she didn't do anything. Alexa said, "You're right. I overreacted. Call me Alex or else you WILL get hurt. What's his room number?"

Logan knew that he should trust her and said, "2J."

Alex replied, "K."

Alex got 2 massive towels considering how wet she was.

Logan texted Carlos. It said, "Call the girl that's going to your apartment RIGHT NOW Alex or else she MIGHT rip off your face." It was accidentally canceled 3 times and he decided to stay calm and pressed SEND. He hoped he got it in time.

Alex went to 2J and knocked on the door. When he answered the door, she realized that he was HOT. Also he was Mexican. Carlos screamed and ran without even closing the door. He locked himself in the bedroom when he saw Kendall with a dreamy look on his face. He was only like that when likes a girl.

"What's her name?" Carlos asked.

"Kimberly Anne Ridgemount. Long and blonde hair. French."

Carlos nodded and said, "Good."

"Come on Carlitos! I just wanna apologize!"

"Fine." He opened the door and took the towel that she offered her.

"Look Carlos, I overreacted and I'm really sorry. So... I hope we're cool?"

"Yeah..." Carlos said. He REALLY liked Alex.

Alexa kissed his cheek and ran out the door.

Carlos whispered, "Wow..."

Alexa whispered when she closed the door, "Did I actually do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

This is Elizabeth Parker/James. Dang I'm tired and it's 10:37 AM. I slept at 12:36 AM. Follow me on twitter. Just type in Michelle Kweon. THANK YOU.

"So, what do we do now?" Logan asked James. They were lazily sitting on the pool chairs. Gustavo was trying to do something so he gave them the day off.

"Well," James said as he stood up, "I'm gonna flirt with cute girls."

"You go do that," Logan said. He was tired. He didn't feel like checking out girls.

Meanwhile, James saw a hot girl with hazel eyes, dark brown hair with light brown highlights, and her style was long and wavy. He put on the charm and walked over to her. She had a soft tan, which he thought was very attractive.

"What's your name, beautiful?" James asked.

The girl, Elizabeth Parker, tried here best to not blush when she saw that a hot, muscular guy was flirting with her.

"I-I'm Elizabeth Parker," she said trying to be cool, "But call me Liz."

"Well, I'm James. Do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

Liz panicked. Did she already have plans? "Um... yeah!" She put on a nervous smile and blushed.

James just chuckled **(not a big fan of that word) **and said, "Okay then. What's your apartment number?"

"5L."

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at 8 PM."

"Okay."

James walked away. Somehow he was really excited about this date then he has ever been for any of his previous ones. Meanwhile, Liz was really excited. She never felt shy around boys before. Why is she so shy around James then?

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOSO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry this is short. It'll get better with the 5th chapter. I'm also tired so... yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**This is gonna be like, a two-part chapter. You'll see why.**

Gustavo was stressed out. Kelly and Gustavo were still looking at audition tapes for their new girl band. Hey, if boy bands are in, then why not experiment with girl bands? All of the girls SUCKED.

"We are NEVER going to find the last member!" Gustavo yelled.

"Well if we don't, Griffin will explode!" Kelly yelled back, "Wait a minute. What's this?" Kelly picked up a magazine and saw on the cover, GIRL SAVES LIGHTNING THE DOG FIVE MILLION DOLLARS.

"Let's take a break," Kelly said. Gustavo nodded. Gustavo went to get coffee while Kelly read the article.

_July 1, 2010_

_ As most of you know, Lightning is going to star in a movie, _Who Let the Dogs Out?_. _

_ Unfortunately, one day, Lightning got pinkeye and he was late. If he's absent, he pays the movie's budget; 5,000,000 dollars._

_ "I thought, 'Oh, God. Please help me!'. I was about to break down into tears!" Maria Jales, Lightning's owner said._

_ Luckily, a girl, Isabelle Matthews, happened to walk by the house. The young sixteen-year old girl saw the owner and asked what was wrong. That girl took two years of animal health courses. She cured the dog and they thanked her. For the exclusive interview, go to our website._

Kelly went online and clicked on the video. In the description, It showed what she wanted to do. Kelly gasped. Isabelle is a singer! She called the magazine right away and asked if she can make an appointment with Isabelle. She begged because they wouldn't give out her contact info but when she said she worked at Rocque Records, they accepted. Kelly immediately sent a limo at her address.

Isabelle was a pretty girl, black, side swept bangs past her shoulders. She walked in and was amazed at the coolness **(yes I made that word up)** of the office. Platinum records on the wall! The latest laptop! Kelly said, "Um... let's get started!"

Isabelle sang _Anything But Ordinary _by Avril Lavigne:

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

__

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turbulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

"Kelly! I heard singing! I-" Gustavo walked in and dropped his almost done coffee. He raised his eyebrows because he was surprised with her beautiful singing. When she was done, he walked to his key drawer, got out the 5L key and dropped it in Izzy's hand. He grinned and said, "Welcome to the music industry." Izzy smiled and kissed Gustavo on the cheek. She ran to the Palmwoods.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Has anyone seen that car commercial with hamsters rapping? It's sooooo annoying.**

Izzy smiled as she ran through the lobby with her luggage. She had a huge smile on her face. Logan saw her and was instantly attracted to her. He went up to her and asked, "You need help?" because Izzy had a bunch of luggage with her. Izzy nodded and handed him two heavy bags. She was carrying four lighter bags now but was happy. Logan didn't mind because he was a hockey player and had muscles. He followed her to the elevator. He talked.

"I'm Logan Mitchell. What's your name?"

"Isabelle Matthews. But call me Izzy. It's nice to meet you. And thanks for carrying those bags." Isabelle smiled at him. She liked him instantly. Logan blushed faintly. Izzy noticed.

"No problem."

"Well, here's my floor," Izzy said as they approached to the fifth floor. She went to her apartment and said, "Thanks." Logan nodded and left. She opened the door to see a bunch of luggage already there. She was confused and left it in her own room which was closest to the door. The first room had sports bags. The second had red and black bags. The third was already decorated with very pretty colors. She left her bags there and started decorating.

**AGAIN. This is just the beginning so this is gonna be a short chappy. Hope u understand!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, people! You're probably wondering why I haven't been updated for some time. Not just this story, generally. Well, I had mild writer's block. But my creative machine just got workin' so let's hit it. (Frida slaps me). Not LITERRALLY. Frida: Oh.**

Izzy went to decorate when she heard the door open. A Mexican girl walked in. They looked at each other which curiosity. Alexa finally spoke, "New girl?" Izzy nodded and suddenly got an idea.

"I have a great idea!" she shouted! Alexa stared but dragged out, "What...?"

"We should get to know the band mates tonight! We're gonna be living together anyways!"

Alexa had to admit, "That's a good idea!" She didn't sound peppy but she was definitely interested.

That night, they ordered pizza, sodas, popcorn, chips and as much junk food they can find. They set everything up. They were starting to be good friends and were oblivious to the fact that the other two were chillin' by the pool, sippin' on smoothies. _They _were getting to know each other. Kimberly was sure funny. Kimberly was wearing a rainbow striped tankini. Liz was wearing a blue one piece that suited her very well and caused a few boys to whistle while Kimberly glared to protect her new friend. It was 6:00 and the boys were worn out. They just intermediately went upstairs on the elevator without noticing the boys. The girls were too engrossed in their convo to notice them. They decided to head upstairs. Kim was telling a really funny story and when they walked in, they saw the other two girls. They were surrounded by junk food and carbonated beverages. They were in heaven! Alexa and Isabelle explained the whole thing and suggested them to bring their sleeping gear in the living room. Alexa and Izzy had the topics planned out:

_Introducing:_

"Okay so, here's the important but boring part. I am Alexa Marie Fenix. I am Mexican-American and proud of it!" She stood up and pumped her fist. They were all in PJ's by the way. They started eating the pizza and they cheered Alexa. She continued, "I sing and play the piano, trumpet, and guitar. My dream is to become an author but I would love to become famous!" Izzy went next, "I am Isabelle Matthews and I am a mix of Italian, Celtic, and German. I sing, play the guitar, and play bass. I want to become a vet OR a singer." Liz went next, "My name's Elizabeth Parker and I sing, play guitar, and piano. I am Caucasian." They started talking of where they lived before Los Angeles and then Izzy started with the next topics:

_Boys:_

Izzy gasped as she said, "Oh my Gosh! I had a date tonight! I gotta text him!" She flipped out her phone and texted to James: **i am sosososososososososososososo sorry that i stood up to u. I had planzzz. :(. **He instantly texted back saying: **it's alright I had plans with the boys anyways. dome hockey! :)** Izzy saw the girls staring at her with a smile. Kimberly finally said, "So? Who's the lucky boy?"

Izzy blushed and said, "His name's James Diamond. He's really really really cute. A big flirt too."

"A big flirt? Isn't that bad?"

Izzy shrugged and said, "He seems sweet though!"

"Oh, well. It's your call. Anyways, anyone else has a future husband? Well, without the ring." They laughed at that. They said nothing, however, wondering if they actually _like _like the boys. They decided to skip the topic and get back to it when they knew their answer.

_Dinner:_

They immediately grabbed as much as they can. They started eating. Kimberly got an idea, "Let's write a song!"

The other girls looked at her and asked, "Why?"

"Might save Gustavo some breath. I mean, seriously!"

Alexa said, "We have no idea how to write a song."

_Song:_

"Ah. That's the cool part. You are looking at an expert songwriter." Izzy was looking at Liz so she pointed at her and said, "HER?" Everybody burst out laughing. Isabelle blushed with embarrassment.

Kimberly got a handful of Doritos and said, "Okay. First, the message. What's the message?"

Isabelle spoke up, "We just moved to LA so, we should sing about that!"

Elizabeth replied, "That's genius! What comes next, boss?" She turned to Kimmy.

Kimberly said, "Lyrics!"

"We are clueless!"

"Well then at least think of the first verse!"

Alexa sang, "Can't imagine getting luckier."

Kimberly got out a notebook and wrote that down, "KK. What's next? Some songs don't have the ending words to rhyme till every 3rd verse."

Elizabeth yelped and sang, "Livin' the dream and trying on designer shades,"

Isabelle: Entered a world where it's sunnier.

Kimberly: Didn't know this could happen at all.

Then they got the same idea and sang:

All: Don't you feel like all this payed off

Getting off my feet

And ignoring the people who say we should just run off

They worked on the song till it was perfect and 3:00 in the morning.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I just didn't like the song I tried to write. This is just something that the boys went through. Ooh and if you wanna know my age, PM me, or… look at my profile. I really don't care. REVIEW!**

The next morning, the girls were getting in the limo that was headed to Rocque Records. They had the song in their hand. They reviewed it.

"Oh, my gosh," Kimberly said.

"I can't believe we stayed up all night for this piece of junk!" Alexa agreed. The girls yammered on about how the song looked like it was written by a 7-year old.

"Girls! Come on! You're gonna be late!" Kelly Wainright yelled as she opened the limo's door. They followed her into Gustavo's office. Dak Zebon passed by and winked at them. Alexa gave him a sassy glare and he turned red. The girls laughed to themselves.

"Today is not a recording session. It's dress-up time!" Gustavo said.

Isabelle asked, "Aren't you a dude?" The girls bursted out laughing. Isabelle covered her face and Gustavo's pudgy face turned into a deep shade of red.

"DON'T LAUGH OR ELSE YOU ARE _FIRED_!" They shutted up and pretended that it never happened. Gustavo got a look of satisfaction on his face. "Now, you will have to change your image."

Kimberly looked at their outfits and asked-yelled, "WhY ShOuLd We ChAnGe OuR ImAgE?"

"BECAUSE YOUR OUTFITS CLASH!"

Lizzy asked, "What do _you _know about fashion? You're more of a swagger coach," She said, pointing to hoodie, jeans, sneakers, sunglasses, and cap.

"JUST GO!" He said and they were dragged away by the team.

~PAGEBREAK~

When they came out, Kimberly was still in her clothes but the other girls came out with colorful clothes and Converse. Gustavo nodded along with Kelly.

Alexa harrumphed and said bluntly, "It looks like a rainbow threw up."

"Hey!" Kimberly asked.

"CHANGE!" Gustavo barked.

~PAGEBREAK~

This time, all of them were unhappy. They were dressed in tight V-necks that had a very deep cut and shorts that . They had sideway ponytails, a dark shade of blush, glitter eyeliner, a necklace that had their initials, and 2 inched high heel sandals.

Izzy was stiff and said, "Singers, NOT modern flappers." She narrowed her eyes at Gustavo. Griffin came in and whispered something in his ear.

"CHANGE!"

~PAGEBREAK~

This time, everybody was happy. They were themselves. Griffin then explained, "Statistics say that if the girls are different, other fans will have more in common." He then walked out.

Gustavo then said, "That was MY idea."

The girls rolled their eyes, "Riggght."

Kelly checked her clipboard and announced, "Girls, you have to be here at 9:00 AM tomorrow. Go have fun!"

The girls said their goodbyes and headed for the pool.


	8. Chapter 7

The girls changed into their bedding suits and headed for the pool. They sat next to the boys unknowingly.

James turned to Isabelle and asked suavely, "Are you psyched for our date?"

Elizabeth blushed and managed to reply, "Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Your choice: Movies, restaurant, or a concert. Being a rock star, I have my ways of getting last-minute tickets."

"What band?"

"Big Time Rush."

"Oh yeah! Great concert by the way."

"Thanks."

"No problem. But let's go to a restaurant. I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"How about Mr. Chow?"

El gasped. "Isn't that place expensive?"

"Yeah, but I won't get ambushed by fans that are/or pyschos."

"Yeah, I heard about the concert. Great job, by the way!"

"Thanks. So I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sure. So... where'd you come from?"

While they were talking, Kendall and Kimberly were stirrin' it up a bit.

"You do know that France is a romantic city?" Kendall asked.

Kim smirked and replied nonchalantly, "I'm aware."

"So... did you have a boyfriend back home?" Kendall had a bit of jealousy in his tone.

"No. I'm too busy with hockey. Speaking of which, I have a nickname there: Hollywood. Coincidence, eh?"

"That's so cool! HOCKEY? I _LOVE _hockey! And that's an understatement!"

Kim chuckled and replied, "I already like you even more."

"Like?" Kendall raised one eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Can't a girl have a guy friend. Or guy acquaintance?"

"Well..."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Rhetorical doesn't mean unanswerable." Kendall pointed out.

"Touche."

Kim giggled as they carried on.

Alexa and Carlos had a bit of an awkward silence because of the day before's actions.

"So..." Alex started.

Carlos abruptly turned to her and asked, "Do you like cookies?"

Al clutched her hand to her chest in surprise, "Yeah... I love cookies."

"I LOVE chocolate chip!"

Al cocked her head sideways and replied, "Me too..."

"I'll go buy you some." Carlos ran to the snack bar. Al stifled a laugh unsuccessfully and before she knew it, he came back with a dozen HUGE cookies.

Al's eyes went wide as she said, "Whoa! Those are huge!" They laughed as they ate them.

Logan and Isabelle were trying to think of a subject to talk about. Logan finally came through.

"So... how'd you get into the music business?"

She felt relief wash over her. "Well, I don't mean to brag but I saved Lightning the Dog's life and I guess Kelly Wainright, Gustavo's assistant, saw that I wanted to be a singer, and they were desperate for the last member of the new girl band so-"

"Wait. Girl band? I'm in a boy band!"

"Cool. Hey, wait a minute? Big Time Rush?" Logan nodded. Cool! Those are my bandmates," Izzy saw that they were "busy", "There, flirting with Eyebrows, Helmet Head, and Pretty Boy."

"What's my nickname?"

Izzy winked and said, "Cute."

Logan blushed. "So, what is your dream profession?"

"I want to become a vet but being famous would be awesome."

"No way! I want to be a doctor!"

"And you're in a boy band?"

"Well, long story..."

Meanwhile, the Jennifers were plotting...

Blonde Jennifer said, "I miss Big Time Rush flirting with us."

Straight-Haired Brunette Jennifer pointed to the four blooming couples, "Who do those girls think they are?"

Curly-Haired Brunette Jennifer announced, "Girls... I know what we need to do."


	9. Chapter 8

**If you guys are wondering why it's only James and Lizzy (Elizabeth's) date, it's because James is more straightforward when it comes to romance. Anyways, this is Jennifers' plot #1. Hehe every romance needs some drama. :)**

James and Lizzy were walking to Mr. Chow hand in hand.

They walked in and took the reserved table. Lizzy bit the inside of her cheek as she noticed Orlando Bloom, Leonardo Di Caprio, and Taylor Lautner at different tables. James was also psyched.

They took their tables unbeknownst to them that the blonde Jennifer was a few tables down. She was going to ruin their date.

They sat down and menus were displayed in front of them. They talked and then the waitress came

James ordered, "We'll have small Suckling Pig and water." The waitress went away.

"Pig?" Lizzy questioned.

"Well, you eat pork. It's not different."

"Yeah. So... how long have you wanted to be a star?"

"Ever since I can remember."

Lizzy examined his face and touched under his lid. She saw a black smudge. She asked, "Are you wearing _makeup_?"

James looked away and murmured, "Stage makeup."

"But we're not on stage."

Lizzy and James debated on the proper use of makeup. The waitress came with the Suckling Pig and Jennifer said, "Lemme take that for you." The waitress had many orders to deliver so she thanked her and went away. Jennifer put pineapple in each leg. James is highly allergic to pineapple.

Another waitress was coming by and Jennifer said that a waitress accidentally brought the order to the wrong table. The waitress then got the tray and handed it to table 8, James and Lizzy. Lizzy and James's eyes were wide.

"Holy cow!" James exclaimed quietly.

"Actually, it's a pig but... at least it's small... ish. Anyways, you eat first."

James shrugged and took the smallest leg. He bit into it and said, "Hmm, that's weird. It-" James eyes went wide and started to wheeze. Izzy stood up and yelled, "I need a doctor! Please!" She called 911. James was getting hives, his face was swelling, and a rash on both arms.

An ambulance came and Lizzy was with James the whole time from putting him on the gurney to the ride to the hospital.

The nurse made her sit in the living room since she's just her date. Why was she worried? Why, in the world, is she worried? This is her first date in LA, with a stranger for goodness sakes! She doesn't even know if he has siblings! She groaned in frustration.

The doctor went in the waiting room. She was shocked because he was pretty hip-looking. He had designer shades, slick hair, and he had a smooth voice, "James had an allergic reaction in something in the food, pineapple."

She stared at him in disbelief, "Pineapple? In a CHINESE restaurant?"

"That's what I said."

"Weird. Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. He's unconscious though. He's gonna be in his apartment tomorrow."

"What's his apartment number?"

"I'm not supposed to give out personal information. What is your occupation."

"Um... his date?"

"2J." He winked and went in. Lizzy shivered in disgust.

**This is short but... guess what? I'm gonna turn 12 this month! On the 17th! I'm gonna see Salt today, maybe Easy A on my birthday, and Fred: The Movie on the 18th with my friends! YAYAY! REVIEW!**

**If you guys are wondering why it's only James and Lizzy (Elizabeth's) date, it's because James is more straightforward when it comes to romance. Anyways, this is Jennifers' plot #1. Hehe every romance needs some drama. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heh heh... Hollywood fever.**

"Hello EACH of you are gonna do a SOLO!" Gustavo yelled at the girls. The girls flinched.

"I thought we were a band," Alex said. She was sporting a dark blue tank top with white stars and ripped jeans. Kimberly had a green sundress on. Belle had a yellow tee with a purple cardigan with rolled up sleeves. For the bottom, she wore Capri. Liz had a gray casual blouse and skinnies.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY MOTIVES?" Gus yelled in fury.

"No. It's a statement. Cool your chiz man," Liz rolled her eyes. The girls snickered. Liz sighed. James asked her out on a second first date but she couldn't avoid the feeling that something went suspicious on their date.

Gustavo sighed and gave them each sheets with the music and lyrics on them. They smiled. It was perfect!

"NINE HOURS OF HARMONIES AND DANCING!," Gustavo yelled. The girls groaned.

~PAGEBREAK~

ZZZzzzZZZzzz

~PAGEBREAK~

Alex woke up. Ugh... why's it so hot! "Ugh!"

Liz woke up. She turned her head to the direction of the sound. Seconds later, she was on top of her, trying to suck out all the breath she had. What the heck? Alex was bewildered. Liz wasn't aggressive!

Kim was there instantly with an apron and a motherly smile. "There there children, there there." She forced them apart. They stuck their tongues at her. Alex closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't dreaming.

Belle woke up. She felt lazy.

"Let's goooo..." She wanted to get recording session over with. They all walked to the dining area.

Alex watched as Liz and Belle fought (Liz tried to break Belle's arm, Belle didn't wanna pick up the plate so she told Liz to take it to the sink) as Kim tried to stop the situation from getting worse.

Liz poured all the chocolate sauce and whipped cream on her own stack of pancakes as well as Alex's. What? She's not gonna waste _chocolate_.

Alex didn't think, "Pig..." she muttered. She was attacked again. Belle watched with a slumped posture and continued eating her flapjacks. They we're forced apart again. By Kim. AGAIN.

Belle was done so she went downstairs with the sheet music and walked in the limo and waited. 20 minutes later they came and Alex looked like she was gonna cry. Liz had a stubborn face. Kim came back still with messed up hair and a stressed but motherly expression.

It's gonna be a long day.

~PAGEBREAK~

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS WEARING!" Gustavo yelled, as usual. He was referring to Kim's apron, Liz's shredded Scorpions (the album covers are quite disturbing) shirt, and Belle's faded Disney Princess shirt.

"Clooothes," Belle answered lazily as she pushed Gus off his chair and sat in it. What? Her legs were tired. Gus turned into a darker shade of purple.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" he yelled.

"There there, here, have a cup of hot chocolate. Let me get you a cold towel," Kim said affectionately. She ran off.

"COME BACK HERE!" Gustavo threw away the cup of hot chocolate. He kept on muttering, "Hollywood Fever," He glanced at Alex. She was still normal, but stressed.3

"WHY ARE?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE HOLLYWOOD FEVER?" Gustavo yelled.

"'Cuz I was raised in San Diego! I visited LA twice a month to visit my Grammy!" she replied frustratingly. She knew what Hollywood Fever was. She was terrified how the girls would turn out, but she had the worse luck. It _had_ to start on the hottest day on LA! She groaned and threw her hands up.

"FIX YOUR FRIENDS!" Gustavo demanded.

Alex sputtered and argued, "What? Do I look like _God_?"

Gustavo flinched and said gravely, "Fix your friends or they are OUT OF THE BAND."

Alex glared at him with a bit of red in her eyes and stalked out, unknowingly pushing Carlos against a door which he responded with a hurt look.

**Sorry for not updating. With school in the way, it'll take weeks.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I. Am. Sorry. Happy. Thanksgiving. Thank. You. For. Reviews. . I do not apologize for my abrupt behavior. ****Bye the way, all the characters are going to be in character except for this chapter because of Hollywood fever which means: No Jo bashing, no Camille bashing, no Rachel bashing, no Stephanie bashing, and NO DAK ZEBON BASHING. I can't wait for the holiday special! Anyway, go to my profile for my quiz thing: Creddie? Seddie? Or don't care? They also have it on iCarly. com. Yup, except they don't have the "don't care". I got Belle's Hollywood personality from Kelsey from True Jackson VP. Hilarious isn't it? The song is _Call Me When You're Sober _by _Evanescence_**

The Jennifers smirked as they saw Alex stalk out of the studio. Hollywood Fever has done its job.

~PAGEBREAK~

Alex racked her brain for a solution. Hollywood fever isn't something you cure with a booster shot. Thank God. The doctor has needles the size of drills.

Her Gran talked about it once. She had a friend who was cured miraculously. But she lives in Pasedena. Urgh! She called Gustavo grudgingly.

"DID YOU FIX THEM?" he yelled.

"No. But I need a ride to Pasedena," she informed him.

"WHY?"

"Do you want your band or not?" she snapped angrily.

"Fine. I'll get our fastest driver."

~PAGEBREAK~

Alex rushed outside knocking down Bitters.

"Hey!" Bitters whined angrily as ketchup splattered on his tie.

"Be lucky it's not blood," Alex grumbled impatiently under her breath, still speed walking. She passed Logan who gave her a dirty look. Alex glanced back, confused. What's that all about?

It took thirty seconds to get to the entrance but she already felt and heard a _whoosh_.

Alex gasped as she saw the driver take off his helmet, "Steve Wallace?"

"That's right. I've heard of Hollywood Fever. Get in, ma'am."

Alex got in the car, unknowingly being gazed at sadly by Carlos, who thought she was dating someone else.

"Here's the address," Alex said as she handed the racecar driver the card.

~PAGEBREAK~

Kendall was just watching Toy Story while eating chocolate ice cream when he heard the knocking.

"Coming!" he announced and lazily walked towards the door. He opened the door to see Kimberly in her unusual attire with a plate covered in alluminum foil. He panicked and looked down at himself. He hasn't showered, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, or changed out of his PJ's! I mean come on! It was a Saturday!

"Uh… sorry, I didn't wash at all today," Kendall said embarrased.

"It's all right. But… oh dear!" Kimberly gasped. Kendall loked at her, confused. _Oh dear? _This isn't the 40's or something or the other.

Kimberly continued, "You're a mess. Come on, take a shower, I'll do the laundry, and vacuum, and dust… basically I'll do every chore known to mankind."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA," Kendall said, "Laundry? I think I would prefer it if only me and my mom touch my underwear for laundry."

"Oh don't be silly, I don't mind."

"But-"

"Come on, Kendall," she urged sternly but gently.

"But-"

"And a shower wouldn't hurt. You can take a long bath too if you'd like!" Kimberly suggested, oblivious to the fact that if you like a boy, it's not helpful if you suggest cleaning their underwear. Kendall, knowing the symptoms of Hollywood Fever, but not wanting a girl to show her aggressive side, obeyed her demands.

~PAGEBREAK~

Liz and James slipped out of the limo and into the Staples Center. They weren't hand in hand like their last date, or gave shy glances at each other, but Liz kept nudging James with her scraped elbow to show him a gross trick to him. James was not happy at all. He knew it was completely fine with a girl liking Evanescence, but when she shows up with a broken arm, scraped elbow, sprained elbow, and a black eye, an there were more losers with more severe injuries, he knew that she had… Hollywood Fever. He really liked Liz but he liked sweet, a little shy, _UNAGGRESIVE _Liz. Not bullying, pigging out, burping, spitball spittin' Hollywood Liz!

"Yo James, nice girl!" the jerk, Jet Jettson said sarcastically.

James glared at him and kept on walking and Liz caught up.

"Hey James! James Diamond here!" the paparazzi called.

"Who's the girl!"

"You're dating _her_?"

"What bet did you lose?"

James explained, rushed, "She has Hollywood Fever and I chose to date her! Go away!" he got in the Staples Center. He got VIP tickets and they got to a section where he can see the band way up close and it was private.

_Don't cry to me  
If you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

Amy Lee's voice rang out in the crowd, pumping up even James, who usually didn't expect to like this kind of music.

Liz didn't act immature, and she danced a bit with the music, and sang along. She sang really well.

James thought that he can get used to this but he was totally wrong. After the concert, he went out to get burgers and he came back to see her with a totally different look. She wasn't an aggressive tomboy, but she was a sullen Goth, who had makeup that made her look gaunt and beautiful but unapproachable. Her hair was long and she had long side swept bangs, which covered her eye. She wasn't emo, but Goth. She had pale white makeup. She had a jean vest, graphic violent tee, and ripped jeans to go. She had black nail job, she had an aura of the Angel of Death.

"Burger?" he asked and handed her the burger.

"Eating is for the vulnerable," she said as she pushed the burger away. They got into the limo, which was pulled out for them, and they didn't speak the whole way.

~PAGEBREAK~

Belle waited by the pool, waiting for some food to drop out of the sky or something. She saw a tray of fries pushed into her lap.

"Hey," Logan said, cheerily, not caring that she was the friend of the person who hurt his best friend. It wasn't her fault.

The Blonde Jennifer's hands tightened around her magazine.

Belle nodded while finishing her fries.

"So, umm… how are you?" Logan asked.

"Tired," she answered even though she's been sitting by the pool all day.

"So, um… do you wanna go out one day?" he asked.

"Does it require moving?"

"Um… I guess…"

"Then, no." Logan was very taken aback. She said it very bluntly and truthfully.

Jennifer smiled and loosened her grip.

~PAGEBREAK~

"Hello?" Alexa asked while knocking on the old Victorian house's door.

The door swung open and she saw a young girl, about twelve, and munching on a taco.


	12. Author's Note

er... this is... ahem... awkward...

I've really been trying to update, but my schedule is so hectic, and I'm currently trying to majorly reconstruct my "Oh, Gosh" story, because I'm trying to fit everything in the Sorcerer's Stone timeline.

I haven't forgotten about "Big Time Love", or "Dog Likes Cat". I'll get back to them as soon as I have time.

I shall perform the Unbreakable Vow.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

MWA! MWA!

It's Spring Break, so I have a lot of time on my hands. The first two chapters of my "Oh, Gosh" story is just a little difficult to make.


	13. Awkward

I hate myself.

* * *

I need an idea :(

It has to involve the Jennica (the girl) and Hollywood Fever, obviously.

(sigh...)


	14. Chapter 11

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I'm trying my best to be on track. And I can NOT just screw the Jennifers, alright? I'm straight. And Logan gave her the dirty look because Carlos told his friends what happened. And to all you Potterheads, WHO'S EXCITED FOR JULY 15TH? Oh. My. God. Anyway, read. REVIEW. Flames just make me hotter. As you will see, my writing probably got better. Or not. Whatever. Read people.**

"Hollywood fever?" The girl asked.

"… Um… yes? Yes," Alex said, wondering how she knew so easily. People must come to this kid a lot.

"Pay up."

"What?"

"$80 per person."

"80?"

"Great! You're not deaf, Now fork it over."

"Do people come to you a lot?"

"No duh."

"Oh."

Alexa stared, Seriously, who does this chick thinks she is? Nonetheless, the hard look the girl gave her told her that arguing isn't going to go anywhere. Alexa sighed and grabbed her purse from the purse from the car, took out crumpled bills of six twenties and such, flattened them as much as she could and handed them over to the girl. She could not believe that she agreed to pay a 12-year-old girl big money.

"Get in the car," Alexa pointed to the car. The girl shrugged, pocketed the cash, and sat in the car in the back seat.

"Describe them," the girl ordered. Alexa was surprised at this but answered.

"Kimberly's a martyr, Liz is changing personalities every five hours, and Belle won't lift a finger."

"All right."

They didn't talk for the whole drive, and that gave Alexa time to really look at the girl. A regular, pretty girl. Dark brown hair, dark hazel eyes, nothing special. The stranger also donned a jean vest over a graphic tee and black skirt with striped leggings underneath. Something she just threw on, she assumed. Alex then realized that she doesn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

"Aria."

"Oh." Alex wasn't quite sure why she was a bit intimidated by a 12-year-old. For goodness sakes! She's _twelve_!

When they got to the Rocque Records, Alex called Gus, "Hey Gus, I found the girl."

"HURRY." Alex rolled her eyes and pressed the elevator button.

Aria asked, "Gustavo Rocque?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Alex was noticing a recurring theme.

* * *

"_YOU'RE THE GIRL?" _Gustavo roared.

"Yeah," the girl answered coolly, crossing her arms.

"HOW DO YOU FIX THE CATS?" Gustavo asked, pointing to the girls in the corner. Liz was now a peppy cheerleader.

"Cats? Give me a C!" Liz cheered thrusting her pom poms up.

"Shut up," Bella whined even though Liz wasn't that loud.

"Just give me their background information, tell me their original likes and dislikes, and their favorite food."

"Favorite food?" Gustavo asked, confused.

"Just do it."

"ALL RIGHT. GIRLS, LEAVE. THE BOYS ARE GOING TO COME IN."

The girls grumbled and went, followed by Aria. The boys started to come in. It was… awkward. James and Liz exchanged unreadable looks and Kendall looked uncomfortable. Carlos still looked hurt and Logan gave Alex another glare.

"Why are they-" Alex started and Kendall motioned to talk to her outside while the other are inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GERT BACK IN-" but Kendall simply closed the door behind them.

"Why'd you push Carlos to the wall?" he demanded. Alex felt strangely nervous because she did no such thing, but why would sweet Carlos say that she did if she didn't?

"I did no such thing!" Alex defended herself.

"Yes! Yes, you did!"

"I don't think so…" Alex then remembered, "Oh… that day. Um, my band mates have Hollywood Fever, obviously. I was stressed and as you know, I'm a bit aggressive. I just pushed someone. I didn't know it was Carlos. If it was him, I'm sorry. It's just, the moving part, and then the record contract, and then these weird people, it's just… overwhelming. And this weird illness is here now and-" she was cut off by the door being swung open and Carlos jumping out, hugging her, and kissing her cheek. Alex felt a little dazed and then, she blushed. She hugged him back.

**Sweet? I think so. Review!**


End file.
